All That's Left
by yourfriendlyneighborhoodbitch
Summary: SEASON 9 MIDSEASON FINALE SPOILERS Destiel. when Dean is alone, its obvious who he'll call on. So, this is my first fic, that I'm publishing, it's probably going to be four chapters, rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Dean hated being alone. Okay, well that's not true, but in this moment, he hated it more than he hated a lot of things. Sammy was gone; Dean had a feeling that when Gadriel altered the spell, he expelled Sam instead, so he was dead, or as good as dead. Kevin was gone, and there is no way he can bring him back. Dean had to bury him. He cried more than he was willing to admit, and he didn't have anyone to admit it to. He was alone, more so than he had been in a while. Bobby was dead and not coming back, probably frowning down at Dean from heaven. Sam's body was being used to do who knows what to who knows who, Charlie was in Oz adventuring with Dorothy, and Cas was "staying away".

What does that even mean, "staying away?" Just hours earlier he wanted to stay with Dean, but now that he was all mojo'd up again, he wants nothing to do with him? That's bullshit. And Dean was going to call him on it. So he stood in the middle of the living room in the bunker, and called him.

"Cas," he prayed out loud, why not? There was no one but Crowley to hear him in the bunker anymore, and he didn't give two shits what the former King of Hell thought of him.

"Buddy, I know you're staying away, but I need you, okay?"

Nothing happened.

"Dammit Cas! I'm one of the few things alive that doesn't want to kill you on sight, and you're all I got right now, okay, just…please"

Dean turned around when he heard the flutter of wings and saw a pissed off Castiel staring at him. He hesitantly walked towards the angel, hoping he hadn't made him so mad that Cas would hit him.

"… I'm sorry?" Dean said as he got close enough to the former_- no, he's an angel again- _Dean thought, to see the hurt in his eyes.

"Yes Dean, I do know that every one of my brothers and sisters would want nothing more than to kill me, I do not need reminding" he replied venomously.

"Well I don't wanna kill ya, but I am gonna give you a hug, okay?" he asked, well not really asked, just giving him a heads up. As Dean pulled Cas in for a hug almost as awkward as the one he gave him in purgatory, he noticed that Cas was different. He couldn't really explain it, but he had changed, and not just the whole 'he's an angel again' part.

"Okay what's up with you?" Dean asked concernedly.

"There is nothing the matter with me Dean, I feel stronger than I have since Metatron ripped my grace from me, actually." Castiel said matter-of-factly.

"Speaking of grace, whose did you hijack, Cas?" inquired Dean.

"I-I… I do not know… I do not recall learning his name. Although, he did torture me, and was willing to kill me," the angel replied, though he sounded like he was trying to convince himself, rather than Dean.

"Hey, it's okay" Dean said, rubbing Castiel's arms. Once he realized that the action was a somewhat intimate one, he dropped his hands abruptly. He had long ago accepted his attraction to a certain Angel of the Lord. I mean, its not necessarily like he was gay, angels don't exactly have gender… right? But he had also accepted that Angels also did not feel attraction. Anna was a special case, because she was technically human. That was one of the reasons that Dean had so wanted Cas to stay with him while he was human.

Obviously he wanted Cas by his side. I mean, he was a human, and he was new at that. Dean had to protect him. And he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't hoping above all else that while Cas was human he may have realized how much Dean cared for him, and reciprocated. But it was a long shot and Dean knew it. When Castiel slept with that April chick, he knew that there was next to no hope, so he let those thoughts slide back to the part of his mind that hid the rest of the things he wanted more than anything, but would never be allowed to have.

If Cas had noticed Dean's moment of panic, he didn't say anything. He just sat down on the sofa, and sighed heavily. Dean moved over to sit beside him.

"Are you sure you're okay, Cas? You seem tired, I didn't think angels got tired." asked Dean, concern evident in his voice.

"Maybe its my vessel," Cas said wearily, "It must be quite difficult to contain the grace of one angel and the celestial presence of another simultaneously."

"Well then we should get cracking on getting your grace back, eh?" Dean said, trying to get Castiel interested.

"Is that what you called me here for, Dean? Your prayers seemed a little more centered on your own feelings than my grace," said the once-again angel now turning his full attention to the Righteous Man. Dean was suddenly very interested in the state of his fingernails.

"Look Cas, I get it if you want to leave, I mean I guess it was stupid of me to ask you to come here in the first place, what with us being the top two on "Angel's Most Wanted" list and all" said Dean, all in one breath.

"Dean," said Cas gently in that rough deep voice of his that the man whose name had just graced his lips couldn't help but find comfort in, "I understand that our current situation is not the wisest, but I also see that it is what we both need right now." He paused to gather his thoughts for a moment, "I am still very weak, compared to what I used to be, both mentally, and physically. I am in no shape yet to battle with my brethren, so this bunker is one of the safest places I can be right now. I also seem to be emotionally fragile. One of my father's prophets has just been killed, by my brother-"

"Who was wearing my brother," Dean interrupted.

"Yes, I know Dean, I am sorry I couldn't have helped sooner. I know you think that angels cannot feel emotions, but we can. You have seen the hatred expressed by angels that has fueled this fighting, and you have sent the kindness expressed by Anna, and Samandriel. We are not emotionless Dean, and right now I need you as much as you need me."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Castiel, junkless, ignorant, 'baby in a trenchcoat' Cas, was sitting here talking about needing Dean. It was nearly too much, to think that Castiel cared too, albeit not in the exact way that Dean had wanted, but he that he still needed Dean.

"You're right Cas, I need you right now. You're all I've got now. But even if I had everyone I love standing in this room right now, I'd still want you here." Dean said, wanting to show Castiel how much he really cared. Cas smiled, with real emotion and happiness, and relief for the first time in a long time.

"I know, Dean." He replied evenly. Dean looked at Cas like he was, well, an Angel. But not the ones that he'd come to know. Dean looked at him like he was perfect in every way, like this man before him was his savior, because he was.

Dean grabbed Castiel's chin and looked into those blue orbs that he looked at every chance he got. As he began to pull Cas into him, he saw a flicker of something cross the Angel's face and dropped his had and pulled back.

"Well if you're going to be staying here for a while, I should go make up a room for you," Dean said as he stood up quickly.

"But I don-"Castiel called after him, confused. Dean knew he didn't need to sleep, so why was he making him a room? He had no possessions to put in it. And **why** was he looking at him like that. He had looked at Castiel like he **wanted** him.

"Make yourself at home," Dean said as he returned to the living room, "Your room is up the stairs, down the hall, second door on the left. I have some clothes that might fit you if you want. I'm going to make some food so; you should go settle in while I eat." said Dean, not meeting Cas's eyes.

"Alright" said Castiel meekly, not looking up as he passed Dean on his way to the staircase. _Well, _Cas thought to himself, _I guess I should stay in my room for a while_.

_**Author's note:**_

Okay so this might be two or three chapters. I'm certainly not leaving it here. Ps, thanks to the awesome johnlockdestielinthetardis for betaing for me, she has a Sabriel fic up, so if that's your cup of tea, I suggest a little look-see. Thanks for reading, reviews and stuff are the best Christmas gifts!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so it was weird for the first few days after that little… incident. So maybe Dean had a moment where he thought maybe things could work with Cas, and maybe he was a little reckless for a millisecond. But he corrected himself. Cas wasn't here for him. Cas was here to fix himself, get Sammy back, and get heaven jumpstarted. So while Dean shoved yet another hope to the back of his mind, he and Cas tried to find another prophet to read the God rock, since Kevin was gone.

Honestly, figuring out who was the prophet was the easy part. Since Cas was all angeled up again, he knew who all the prophets were and he know which one was the prophet right now. The new prophet was named Brigette Vincenzo, and according to her Facebook page, she was 24 and attending Washburn University in Topeka, Kansas to get her BA in English Literature, and was only three hours away, not that it mattered, because Dean had an angel to zap them there, besides, if Cas knows who she was, so does everyone else, they didn't have three hours to waste on driving.

"Okay Cas, I'm gonna check on Crowley, and make sure we have everything we need, then we're zapping to this chick okay?" Dean asked, making sure Cas knew what was going on, "I mean, I get it if you just want to drop me there and go look for Metatron or something, you're on their hit list too, and they're your family."

Cas waited patiently for Dean to finish, then he said "Dean, I have to go. I need to go _because _they're my family. They need to stop acting so harshly and work together to get heaven back in order. Maybe we can try to speak to them, before resorting to violence." He finished, and Dean could see that he didn't think there was a non-violent ending to this either.

"Well, okay then. I'll be right back okay, you should check your things and make sure you're not forgetting anything either." Dean said as he quickly made his way down to Crowley.

"Ah, squirrel, come to ask for me to do more of your bidding?" Crowley asked in his usual rude manner.

"Nah, just making sure you're all secured in here, we've heard Abaddon found out where we all are, and I really don't need her stealing my demon right now, you know?" he lied easily. He'd came up with this a few hours ago, because he realized that if Crowley thought he was going to be alone indefinitely, he'd try to escape. While Dean was sure he couldn't get out, he didn't want another reason to be anxious.

Crowley's eyes gave him away, his pupils dilated, for a millisecond, and Dean knew he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"So uh, if you have an unexpected visitor, just holler, mkay?" Dean asked as he walked out of the door, not waiting for a response.

He knew all he really needed was an angel blade, which he now had several of, but he was still nervous running into this, when there may be angels swarming the place. If it was just him and Castiel against a whole garrison of angels, there was a real chance one of them would get killed or hurt badly.

"Alright, now that he's taken care of, did you get everything Cas, ya ready?" Dean asked, walking back into the library.

"Yes Dean, everything is ready" Castiel said with a look that said something was up.

"Okay then, let's get going" replied Dean, if something was wrong, they could deal with it later, they didn't have time for this feelings bullshit; right now, they had a prophet to save.

When they got there, Dean wasn't that surprised. They were at an apartment complex in Topeka, probably not far from the college she attended.

"Okay, great, now which one is she in?" asked Dean, frustrated.

Cas just started up the stairs, so Dean followed him.

"Dean, there's angels in there, 6 of them, they already have her, we can either stay and reason with them, and possibly fight, or go back to the bunker and think of something else." Cas said in a hushed tone as they neared the top.

Dean immediately said "We got this far, may as well try and get her out of this"

Cas was about to barge in when Dean stopped him. "Cas wait," Dean said quickly, he pulled out his angel blade and cut open his palm as Castiel gave him an odd look, he proceeded to draw an angel banishing sigil on the door of the apartment.

"Okay, if you see me going for the door, I want you to fly out of here, because I don't know where angels go when they're banished now that heaven is no longer open for business, and I'll be damned if I lose you too." Dean whispered as he put the last few strokes of blood on the sigil.

Castiel grabbed his hand, and sudden warmth spread through him, and when Cas let go, Dean realized that warmth was Cas healing the large gash that was on his palm. Cas then gave him a look that he could overanalyze when they got out of this with the prophet- Brigette, he reminded himself; she was a person, not a tool,- with Brigette, Castiel, and himself all in one piece.

Dean nodded to him, and Castiel calmly walked in the door.

All thought of a peaceful conversation flew out the window as 5 of the six angels surrounding Brigette attacked, blades drawn. Dean and Cas moved as a pair, Cas knew Dean's fighting pattern, though Dean could never predict his, he still kept up with him.

The first two angels charged right at them, arms outstretched, which was really stupid, because I mean, open access. _"Really guys?"_ Dean thought as he stabbed the angel that ran at him, _"You know who we are, and yet you don't learn how to fight properly? Jeez, those old armies you fought must have been weak as hell_." As he threw the body to the ground and killed the next thing that ran at him, he was sent flying into the wall. It took him a second to get up, and was immediately tackled to the ground by another angel who attempting to strangle him, Dean wondered why she didn't just use her mojo, but he figured he should just let it go and be glad she isn't smiting him on the spot. As he was about to shove her off, she jerked, and her eyes glowed with her grace, and she was dead.

Dean looked up, ready to fight, as he saw Castiel turning back to kill the fifth angel. It seemed Cas had thrown his own blade at the angel about to kill Dean, and used the other angel's own sword to kill him.

They shared a look, and turned to the last angel who had a hold on the prophet, and as Dean was about to yell at him to let Brigette go, he felt a horrible pain in his stomach, heard a fierce animalistic yell, and the sound of wings. He looked down at his stomach to see what the hell was wrong and saw the handle of a blade sticking out of his belly.

"Ow, shit" said Dean, as Castiel, ran over to him and transported them back to the bunker.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, what do I do Dean I don't know how to fix this help me," Cas said fearfully after he got them back to the bunker. Dean took a look around and realized they were standing; well, Cas was standing, Dean was slumped against him, in the kitchen

"Cas, buddy, you're an angel again, can't you heal me up?" Dean asked, now scared himself, if Cas couldn't help him, while he had suffered worse wounds, there was a very real possibility of him bleeding out, and then Sammy would never be saved.

"Right, y-you're right, I am an angel, I'll just fix you up," Cas said a bit calmer, but Dean had still never seen him this, well, emotional.

Cas put his hand on Dean's head, and in an instant, Dean felt no pain.

"I guess what with everything happening I forgot I was an angel again… Dean, I thought you were going to die and I couldn't do anything about it." Castiel said, his voice breaking. "I-I don't know what I would do if I had to watch you die and not be able to do anything about it."

Dean looked at him, the man that he'd had cared about for quite some time now, and he saw fear in his eyes. Not fear of Dean, but fear of losing him.

And he kissed him. It was nothing really, Dean just leaned in and pressed his lips against Castiel's, but the second he did, Cas wrapped his arms around him, and clung to him for dear life. They stayed like that, joined at the lips and arms around each other for a few moments, and then Dean pulled away.

He held Castiel's face in his hands, and kissed his nose.

"Good to know I'm not alone in this right?" he chuckled, and Cas joined him, a little hysterically.

"Hey Cas, not that I don't want this," he gestured to the two of them, " but right now, I think I need some sleep, and we need to think of how to get Brigette here, and safe, ya know?" he asked Cas.

"I understand Dean," he grabbed Dean's hand and started toward the stairs "let's get you to bed."

And even though it was only 6 PM, and Dean hadn't eaten since that morning, they went to Dean's room, and Castiel laid on Dean's chest and listened to his heart beat all throughout the night.

**A/N **Hey guys, just wrote this really quick because I have been busy all week doing Christmas stuff, and now, my **WONDERFUL **beta is trapped in a cabin with no wifi for two weeks so next chapter will be delayed. Please pray for her sanity. I have decided that this story will be four chapters long, so stick around, favorites, follows, and reviews are the best Christmas presents a girl can get 3


End file.
